


Unova-Sized Girlfriend

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Amazon-Sized, F/M, Futanari, Oral Sex, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Hilbert heard from word of mouth there are some awfully skilled and powerful trainers lurking the dark alleys of Nimbasa city at night. Is he ready to face his old childhood friend after so long? Even now that she’s an amazonian sized, superhumanly strong bitch with a massive dick?





	Unova-Sized Girlfriend

“Helloooo~? Is anyone there?” Hilbert asked down the desolate Nimbasa alleyway. “I was told to come here for fun by someone? Is anyone there?”

Hilbert’s bright smile illuminated even the dark shadow of the city’s darkest corners at this dead hour of night. The eager trainer still had hopes and dreams of being a Pokemon master painted across his face, even if he was getting a bit too old for the fantasy now at the age of 19. Still, he looked so full of energy that one day he’d make it big! It’d be the ultimate thing to compensate for his rather underwhelming height of just a bit over five feet high.

Hilbert travelled a farther ways down the alley, oblivious to any and all danger that might come with being a scrawny shrimp going alone down a poorly lit path. He went a far distance into the concrete jungle before attempting to greet someone again.

“Hello? Anyone there?” Hilbert asked a bit too loudly for one in the morning. “I’m ready to challenge whoever wants to fight!”

Hilbert heard a low mumble. Someone else was here. 

Hilbert didn’t have to turn his head to see just what this mysterious trainer near him looked like. No, the sudden heavy steps let him feel this entity’s stature right there and then through the earth. Gradually the mild shockwave coursing through the ground grew louder. Each step had a tiny breaking sound compounding it, as if the very concrete below his feet was shattering slightly with every step this impending force took. A deep, feminine chuckle came from behind him. The poor boy was frozen, a deer-in-headlights. His body sensed a predator nearby that he couldn’t possibly escape; the only option available now was to stand still in an attempt to hide. It took all his will, but he finally twisted his frame around to greet this terrifying force.

Hilda was behind him. Hilbert recognized her near instantly, though it was tough to believe this was really her. Back when they were young, before they left on their Pokemon adventures, they use to be a sort of cute puppy love couple. That all shattered once they went off adventuring alone of course, especially once Hilda won the Pokemon league, took up a bad habit of snorting HP Ups, and dropped off the face of the earth to do god knows what in the meantime. The effects of Hilda’s Pokemon drug use was readily apparent. She was… she was enormous!

The huge, towering amazon of a woman lumbered over Hilbert with her insane stature. She was easily a full yard taller than the pipsqueak Pokemon trainer. She looked primed to arm wrestle a Machoke with her toned, strong arms. The unbreakable sneer on her face told Hilbert she’d win that encounter. Hilda’s last few steps forward created an enormous shadow down on the stunned boy, eclipsing streetlight and moonlight with her gigantic front assets. Hilda’s titanic tit flesh was easily on par with Hilbert’s torso. It looked like he could wedge his whole upper body between those things, and likely break his ribs in the process. 

Standing in front of Hilda was an experience. First, there came that raw surge of primal emotions screaming for the fight or flight response to overcome fear paralysis. Then, the realization the air physically felt different around Hilda. The woman carried her own damn micro climate, a humidity caused from the continuous sweat washing her body to desperately keep her huge figure from overheating just from its normal biological processes. Honestly, it should have smelled as awful as huge mounds of girl meat awash with sweat sounds. And yet, Hilbert didn’t find it at all uncomfortable. It was more distinct than bad. It was downright phermonic. Hilbert could feel his pupils dilating, his blood rushing, his nether bits priming in excitement. He and his old crush were old enough now to be lovers; and her body seemed to be forcing his body to prepare for that.

Eyes down. Something about that aroma was telling him to look lower; not much given his chin met her navel. Hilbert’s eyes glanced down at her hips. Her ass was wrapped in daisy dukes strained to their limit, ones so large he could probably fit his waist in a leg hole. Oh, but Hilda’s man-crushing thighs were hardly the main attraction to the timid little trainer. No, there was the other thing wrapped in strained denim, bulging on one side, hard and needy. Hilda was packing, hiding away enough cock flesh to put a Bouffalant to shame. How Hilbert had only just now noticed her football-sized testicles packed between all the idle space of her thigh gap was strange. How downing HP UPs this much had caused cock growth was a mystery. How the tiniest wiggle of her erect junk didn’t shatter her outfit to pieces was a minor miracle. 

Hilbert tilted his gaze up to make eye contact. That cheery, girly smile he’d once known wasn’t there. A flawless, womanly face frowning in frustration met him instead. Hilda looked pissed. A lick of her lips told Hilbert just how she intended to deal with all that pent up stress.

Finally, Hilbert found the power to speak. “H-hilda? L-long time no s-see!”

A smiling sneer broke out on Hilda’s face. She seemed to recognize Hilbert. She lunged forward, looming over his head, nearly smashing her breasts against his face like a wrecking ball. Her arm reached forward to inspect him. A powerful hand gripped Hilbert by the chin to inspect his face and see if he was up to par for Hilda’s needs. Hilbert offered no resistance; he couldn’t. Hilda’s iron grip held his face steady no matter which way he twisted it.

Hilda sat down on a nearby sealed dumpster, huge ass effortlessly indenting the metal as she took her seat. Her hands dipped for the button and zipper of her short shorts. When those got stuck, the sound of her ripping the garment apart with her bare hands filled the air instead. Hilda’s mammoth cock sprung out of its container, reaching high enough to effortlessly perform autopaizuri with her obscene tits.

“Get to work” Hilda demanded.

For a moment, Hilbert realized how stupid and careless coming down a strange alley had been. He contemplated running, hoping he could outrun the perverted amazonian demigoddess before him long enough to hide. Yet, the longer he stared at Hilda’s immaculate cock; the more he eyed that succulent manhood attached to this woman, the more he took in the steam coated with sex from Hilda simply undoing her pants... the sooner Hilbert realized he was out of control. He was nothing before this awe-inspiring woman. He’d serve her as best he could.

Hilbert walked forward, eyeing the woman’s quivering rod with wide eyes. Hilda’s cock was downright magnetic. Years of abusing HP Ups had crafted her body into an obscene super human spectacle capable of courting the average person like an animal in heat. The closer Hilbert loomed in, the more his heterosexuality seemed to break and bend, all replaced with an insatiable cock lust. By the time he was inches away from Hilda’s immense girth, he was salivating in anticipation and teary-eyed from the concentration of pheromones in the air. 

There was no need for Hilda to instruct her latest fuck puppet. Hilbert knew how to act as well as if it’d been an instinct marked into his id. His lips dove to kiss and lap at Hilda’s immense nuts, smashing his face against them in uncontrollable burning passion. Licking, lapping, slurping, complete and utter devotion to Hilda’s jizz tanks and nothing less. Just groping Hilda’s gigantic sack felt like the sex encounter of a lifetime, springing that comparatively worthless tent in his pants to a primed erection ready to fire. If Hilbert could, he would have let his will bend there and simply take to dry humping Hilda’s balls to achieve orgasm. Yet… that’d be ignoring one big, mean, throbbing draw.

Hilda’s cock. Oh my god, Hilda’s cock! After mulling over Hilda’s balls for so long, it was difficult to imagine anything better! Yet here it all was, perfect, massive dick meat as delicious and heavenly as it came. Hilbert dove into the mighty member, idolizing it while Hilda watched with that same scowl.

It took ages for Hilbert to even get to savoring the top half of the rod. Every bit of Hilda’s massive phallus had to be obsessed over and adored. Hilbert wanted, needed to feel like he’d been properly claimed by this dick before departing from this wonderful woman’s embrace. Higher and higher Hilbert climbed, loving every bit of this huge girl dick. Finally, he was eyeing up the glans. A massive red head he couldn’t even fit his mouth around stared him in the face. Any attempt to suck her immense cockhead more than just a wide kiss would doubtlessly lead to a broken jaw. Yet still, Hilbert found some way to please his goddess. He put his mouth over the woman’s urethra and kissed it. He tongued the hole outright, as if he were finally kissing his old lost lover…

Moments later, Hilbert felt his efforts rewarded. Hilda’s balls quaked and gave the boy a welcoming present. 

Hot, sticky white liquid slammed into Hilbert’s cheeks with outstanding speed. Before Hilbert even realized cock fluid was spraying in his face, it was already bursting out the sides of his mouth and out his nose. Pints of the junk forcefully slammed down his throat without any resistance. By the time Hilbert actually reacted to the scene before him and pried his mug away, his gut was already taut with the stuff and sporting an unflattering, bloated bulge. The taste was coating his mouth; an addicting, palate-warping force to instate a new era of boundless love for Hilda’s dick. To end it all off, the last half of the blasting with his mouth removed came blasting across his face. He was completely doused in the stinking stuff.

“You… Hilda you cum so much!” Hilbert gasped.

“That’s pre.” Hilda corrected. “I don’t cum that easily. Maybe if we go at it for a few hours, you’ll get me close. Maybe you can take it, unlike the last boy. “

Before Hilbert could even absorb the full extent of what Hilda was saying, Hilda had already moved on to some other sex act of interest. The woman rolled onto her stomach, steel dumpster below her bending and denting to her weight as she shifted her body. The result was Hilda’s impossibly huge ass cheeks bouncing in the hot air before Hilbert, huge, gluttonous, ruined anus staring him in the face

“Your Head. Between there. Now.” Hilda demanded.

Hilbert felt his own manhood spurt uncontrollably at the bitter tone of those instructions. He lunged forward to enjoy the next of the evening’s wonders, eating ass on a scale he'd never imagined. This Unova-sized girl clearly had a Unova-sized appetite.


End file.
